deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
British Army/Bio
The British Army is the land warfare force of the British Armed Forces. The British Army can trace its roots back to the English Army created during the Restoration. While for a long time the English Army fought without the Scots, since the English and Scottish kingdoms were separate at the time though with the same monarch, this changed when England and Scotland joined to become Great Britain thanks to the Acts of Union 1701. The British Army first saw action in the War of the Spanish succession where they were stationed in the Netherlands. The British Army has seen major action in most major wars between the world's great powers including the Seven Years' War, the Napoleonic Wars, the Crimean War and the First and Second World Wars. Its victorious were crucial in establishing the United Kingdom as the major power it is today. In the modern day, the British Army most partakes in peacekeeping operations. __TOC__ Battle vs. Musketeers of the Guard (by KevlarNinja) Musketeer: 1234 Redcoats: 1234 Out in a field, a small group of British Redcoats are marching. They see a group of French Musketeers up a hill. They shout and wave at them to get there attention to ask for directions. The Musketeers see them and have no idea what the Redcoats are saying. The leader shouts in French that there trespassing on French land, but the Redcoats don't know French. One Musketeer aims and fires his Musket at a Redcoat. Redcoats: 123 The Redcoat leader shouts "Were under attack! Ready your arms.....and fire!" The Redcoats fire a volley of Brown Bess rounds. Most of them miss, but one hit's a Musketeer in the forehead. Musketeer: 123 The Musketeers run back to there small fort up the hill. The Redcoats run after them. A Musketeer fires a Wheellock pistol, but it just grazes a Redcoats shoulder. As the Redcoats close in, one lights a Grenade and throws it. It blows up and kills a Musketeer. Musketeer: 12 The Grenade Redcoat runs inside, but, in a twist of fate, is blown to bits by a French Grenade. Redcoats: 12 The remaining Redcoats run inside. The one with the graze wound corners a Musketeer. He pulls out his Flintlock Pistol and fires, but it just bounces off the Musketeer's Plate armor. The Musketeer chuckles as he walks up to the ﻿Redcoat, about to pull out his Rapier. But before he can, the Musketeer pulls out his Military sword and cuts of the Musketeer's head and says "Laugh at that, you (expletive)." Musketeer: 1 The Musketeer leader sneaks behind the Redcoat and shoots him in the head with his Wheellock. Redcoats: 1 The Redcoat leader shouts at the Musketeer. They start to duel, the Redcoat fighting with his Brown Bess Bayonet and the Musketeer with his Rapier sword and his Main Gauche Dagger. The Redcoat stabs the Musketeer in the leg. The Musketeer knocks the Brown Bess out of the Redcoat's hands and stabs him in the chest with his Rapier. Redcoats: The Musketeer raises his sword in the air and shouts "Vive la France!" He then walks away, limping. Winner: French Musketeer Expert's Opinion The Musketeers beat the British Redcoats because of their more accurate primary weapon and because they had actual armor that offered protection against up-close weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hessian (by MilenHD) Hessians: Redcoats: It's been 5 days since the hired Hessian soldiers killed the problematic American rebels and they haven't got their rewards for doing it and they decided to ask the British whats going on. As they were travelling to the nearby cabin, where they saw inside 5 Redcoats planning their next attack and suddenly the door burst open and one of the Hessians shouted with anger "wo ist unsere Belohnung für mich Rebellen gereinigt zu haben" (Where is our reward? we slayed the rebels!") As one of the Redcoats turn his head, he said in English hoping the Hessians will understand their language, "We are not the ones who give the rewards, ask our general, which his camp is south from here." The Hessians were having none of it and one of them fired their rifle, killing one of the Redcoats in the head. The Redcoats fired their flintlock pistols wounding two of the Hessians and as the Hessians got away from the cabin, they were met with volley of muskets, shooting down one of wounded Germans. The Hessians retreated, but the Redcoats followed them at the field, and all of the British man put their bayonets, ready for anything that the Hessians are going to do, as he saw one of the Hessian he fired at him, but missed him narrowly and the Hessian charged at him with his longsword and the Redcoat found his belly pierced. The next two Redcoats were searching for their third member, who was attack by two Hessians wielding axes, but he fired his pistol killing one of them, then grabbing his fallen comrade gun and stabbing the other Hessian in the heart. As they found their third member they, decide to find and kill the mercenaries. As they were searching the field, it was getting darker and the wounded Hessian was still able to walk found his other ally and they too went to meet the Brits. The British Redcoats saw them and two of them pulled their officer swords and the other one charged with his bayonet at his gun tip, the Hessians holding their axes charged at them two, except the the wounded one fired his pistol piercing the Brit's heart. Than both groups charged at each other and started dueling. It wasn't long until somebody drew first blood and that were the Hessians, which one of them decapitated one of the British Redcoats, not long after his teammate to kill him with a stab from his officer sword. As the captains remained one on one, the circled each other, and the Hessian stroke first with his axe missing narrowly the Redcoat. He swung his axe few times, managing to dominate against the Brit, but the Redcoat stroke first and sliced the handle in two. With no time to waste, the German pulled his longsword and managed to parry a strike from the officer sword's blade, and as he parried the blade, the strike for and final time, piercing the Brit's abdomen and pushed the dead Britishman body away. The Hessian raised his fist and shouted his war cry in victory. Expert's Opinion The Redcoats may have better superior experience, as fought around the globe, but the Hessians were more durable, they have better weapons, have equal training as the Redcoats and are much more brutal. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios